


The spirit of Christmas

by ThymekeNerada



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Mass Effect Holiday Special 2016, TW: Mention of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymekeNerada/pseuds/ThymekeNerada
Summary: Christmas time brings up memories. Shepard and Kaidan discuss the meaning of Christmas.





	

The ringing of laughter and boisterous conversation follow Shepard long after he has left the crew mess behind. He turns into the hallway leading up to the elevator and, to be sure, there is the man he has been looking for.

Kaidan’s hands are illuminated by the light of a tea candle inside a tessellated glass which he holds cupped in his palms. They’d used those to decorate the mess, give it a more festive air. An acute ache erupts deep inside Shepard’s chest as he takes in the figure of his partner. It’s Christmas. Of course the memories would come today.

He slowly approaches Kaidan. “Hey,” he says softly.

Kaidan never takes his eyes off of the memorial wall. “Hey.” He sounds hoarse.

Shepard frowns. “Thinking of her?” he asks.

“Day like this? No way I wouldn’t.”

Shepard puts a hand on Kaidan’s shoulder. “True,” he replies. “Christmas was really special to her. That one Christmas we got to spend together? She organised one hell of a party for the crew. Broke her heart that she couldn’t be with her sisters. But then, I guess at that point, we were family, too.”

“Yah.” Kaidan smiles wistfully. “She had a way of making us all feel special. Like family.”

Shepard nods. “Isn’t that what Christmas is about?”

“Partially, yes.” Kaidan shifts the glass in his palms, frees on hand to let his fingers wander over Ashley’s name plate on the wall. “But there is… more. Ashley tried to tell me about it. I wasn’t very receptive at the time, though. It’s also about darkness. And hope. A world waiting for a saviour.”

Shepard squints. “If you put it like that, well, some things never change, do they?” He tries to ignore the pain pulsating at the nape of his neck, as if someone had placed a joke there.

“You know, I always envied Ashley her faith. In all this darkness, in all this… _this mess_. She never abandoned hope. She could always believe that there was a bigger picture there, yet to be revealed. Huh” Kaidan shakes his head. “She always did believe in miracles.”

Shepard turns his head, eyes the other man. “Funny that _you_ should say that. You’re the one who sees miracles in all of what’s out there, in everything. There’s no need to believe in God to see them.” He gives Kaidan’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “That we’re here, still fighting. Having found family in the middle of this war. Isn’t that the biggest miracle of all?”

Kaidan nods, smiles. “You’re right of course. We have so much. _I_ have so much. I have you. And that is all the hope I’ll ever need.”

Shepard blushes. “You put too much faith in me.”

He’s still caught up in processing his partner’s compliment when Kaidan leans in to places a tender kiss on his lips.

“What was that for?” Shepard asks, startled.

“I was in a dark place. But you reminded me of what’s important. Of what makes Christmas to me. _You_ , you do.”

Shepard’s blush deepens. “I, uh,” he clears his throat. “I had planned for this a little later in the evening but… mind joining me in my quarters for a bit? I have a small something for you there. It’s Christmas after all.”

Kaidan cocks an eyebrow “And what would that be?”

“You’ll find out,” Shepard replies mischievously. “But first.” He takes the candle from Kaidan’s hands, bends down to place it on the floor in front of the memorial wall.

When he comes back up, he says: “You’re family, Ash. During Christmas, we’re all together.” Shepard stretches out his arm, seeking Kaidan’s hand. A warm feeling tingles in his chest when their fingers entwine. “Nothing’s ever gonna change that.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
